Arkos: Now What?
by Real NeNeko
Summary: This FanFiction plays out between Volume 2 and 3 of RWBY. Pretty much your average Arkos fanfic, by and Arkos supporter CX
Chapter 1

"Ow!" yelled Jaune.

Jaune was once again struggling during his training session with Pyrrha.

"C'mon Jaune! Are you even trying?" Pyrrha yelled, "Get up, and lets try again!"

Jaune wiped the sweat from his forehead, and did what the young spartan instructed.

"I thought you said today was gonna be easy!" He whined.

Pyyrha laughed, sheepishly. "I lied." She said, dropping Jaune a wink. Jaune blushed slightly, and prepared for Pyrrha's next attack. At this point, Jaune could feel his heart pounding through his temples, and his throat was as dry as a desert.

"Can I get some water?" Jaune said, already walking toward the door.

"After this last attack." Pyrrha said. She knew that if she let him get water, he wouldn't be coming back.

Jaune walked back, shoulders sagging.

"Are you ready?" Pyrrha asked

Jaune quickly prepared, sword and shield in hand.

"Now," Pyrrha said, using her polarity to pull Jaune's shield away, setting it to the side.

"I want you to deflect my attack, using only your sword."

Jaune gulped nervously.

"Ready, GO!" Pyrrha exclaimed, running towards Jaune, spear in hand.

Jaune, although nervous, was prepared. When Pyrrha was in range, Jaune made contact to her spear with his sword, redirecting it to his right. This caused Jaune to stumble and crash into Pyrrha, throwing both of them to the floor, with Jaune on top.

Their eyes met, and they both quickly turned red.

"Sorry." Jaune said, rising off his partner, still blushing.

"It's ok."Pyrrha said, also blushing. "Perhaps we can call it a night."

Jaune nodded in agreement, and quickly rushed to the drinking fountain.

Pyrrha followed.

Coming from behind him, Pyrrha put a Lien card right in front of Jaune's eyes as he was drinking.

"Get yourself a soda from the machine," she said, smiling "You deserve it."

Jaune grabbed the card from Pyrrha.

"Thanks," he said "I owe you one."

They gathered their things and made their way toward the soda machine.

"What are you getting?" Jaune asked

"Oh, I'll just get some lemonade. What about you?"

"i was thinking some Dust-O-Cola, but I think I could use some lemonade, too." He said smiling at the idea.

The duo got their drinks and headed towards their dorm.

The two were walking down the final hallway at this point. Jaune had already finished his drink, while Pyrrha still had half of her's.

"So," Jaune said "What's new with you, Pyrrha?"

"Oh, nothing really special. Just studying for the finals." She responded.

"Oh, that's cool." Jaune said, as he reached for the doorknob of their dorm, but was abruptly stopped by the door flying open, and smacking him right on the nose.

"Oh, sorry Jaune!" said Nora, enthusiastic as always. "But where have you two been? It's almost midnight!"

Pyrrha, shocked, quickly looked at her scroll, reading 23:54. They must have lost track of time while training, Pyrrha thought.

"By dust! Sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

"I was about to go looking for you guys! Ren was even worried!" She said, pointing toward him. Ren was still fast asleep.

"uhh, guys I-" Jaune started, but quickly was interupted.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Pyrrha said.

"Guys I-"

"Just don't do it again ple-"

"GUYS!" Jaune exclaimed, holding his intensily bleeding nose.

"Oh my dust, sorry Jaune. Let's get you inside." Pyrrha said, helping him in.

Pyrrha managed to stop the bleeding from Jaune's nose, but continued to look like she was doing something for his nose. She loved caring for him, so she really didn't feel the need to stop.

"Uhh, Pyrrha? The bleeding stopped." Jaune said

"Yeah, sorry." She said, startled. She threw everything back into her first-aid kit. "You're all good now."

"Thanks a bunch." Jaune said, giving her a hug.

Pyrrha, shocked but content, hugged back, blushing heavily. To her disappointment, Jaune loosened his grip, leaving her to do the same.

"Well, goodnight Pyrrha." Jaune said, smiling.

"Goodnight, Jaune." She responded, returning the smile.

The two fell asleep almost instantly, both thinking of each other.


End file.
